Flecks of Ash
First poem~ It's one of my many free-verses, although this is the first one that's been published. Some of the verses might rhyme though...... and this is going to be pretty long. And I apologize for the cover. It's terrible, I know. That fire-red pelt, Those gorgeous green eyes. That bushy tail of hers That went with the tiger. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I couldn't see why she wouldn't love me, I treated her just as fair. At least my father didn't kill every cat, Unlike some cat that I know of here. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I remember those days before, When we frolicked and danced and played. When we hunted and leapt throughout the woods, Until night came with rest. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ And then brambles came in, One of my former friends. He batted his amber eyes at her, And took her from me without a glance. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I waited for half a moon, Until the hawk came in with a promise. Just one way to move his brother, And I could have my revenge. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ So we set the trap With the stick and twine. Where the fire would jump, And struggle, and die. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Bramble was far to loyal, He killed the hawk and set fire free. I screamed in fury, in rage, in silence, As the fire praised the bramble. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ They had kits, the fire and the tiger, The holly, the lion, and the jay. Proof of how it was going to be, Before it started with me. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I watched them through narrowed eyes, I watched them as I was stuck with the lion. I watched them as they became The leaf, the blaze, and the feather. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Then came that night with the flashes of light, Where the three were trapped with fire. There was a branch that the fire used, And with that I took a chance and ran. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Lightning flashed and thunder screamed, As I raced for the hollow and so it seemed. I would have my revenge, on the fire, Until she told me the secret. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ The holly, the lion, and the jay. They weren't hers, nor the tiger's. Another one, another cat, That none the clans knew of. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I smiled with glee, With my thoughts complete. I warned them. I'll do it. I will. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ And then as the moon went by, '' ''The holly spoke to me, begging. The jay warned me in my sleep. And the lion confronted me. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I held firm, '' ''But slowly it rotted. Was I really willing to do this? To the fire I once loved? ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ No. I couldn't. I wouldn't. It would be too much for them to bear. I'll keep quiet instead. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I was too bold. Too firm, too smug. Had I thought clearly, Maybe none of this would've been done. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ There was a mouse there, I swear it. And I picked up one paw. There was a flash of black, And I turned to see the holly. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ She held fast to me, And I struggled, I did. She drove her teeth into my neck, And watched as I floated down, down the stream. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I jerked my head up, And saw a white path in front of me. I followed it. Where else could I go? Until I saw the brindle. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ She scolded me for my actions, For my thoughts and my sins. She explained that StarClan had understood, And had opened the gates for me. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ I watched as the holly broke her borders, Spilling the secrets to every cat. And I knew, just from watching, I knew I could never tell. Category:Whitefeather's Poems Category:Poems